Users are increasingly relying on immediate access to many types of data for their entertainment, work and communication needs. Users access cell phones to communicate over wireless communication networks. Entertainment appliances, such as televisions, receive cable signals to view television shows and movies on demand. Users access the internet to exchange e-mail communications and communicate audio, video, multimedia and textual data. Delivering these various data services requires a communications infrastructure.
One type of infrastructure being adapted to deliver broadband communication services to user premises is the power distribution system infrastructure. Power line communication systems include devices for transmitting data signals over power lines and may also utilize other communications media.
As the demand for high speed data services of all kind increases, there is a need for power line communication devices to be more versatile, more effective, and more economically efficient at delivering data services to users.